


Lost in Elfhame

by eyezonfyre



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Book 1: The Cruel Prince, F/M, holly black - Freeform, the cruel prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyezonfyre/pseuds/eyezonfyre
Summary: Sloane Adams is your average college student, that is until she ends up swapping places with fictional character Jude Duarte and living out her favorite YA book, The Cruel Prince.





	1. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

“Sloane. Sloane! Girl, get up! It’s almost time for us to get out of here”. Somewhere in the haze of my brain I can hear my roommate Charlotte calling my name. At first she sounds far away, that is, until I feel the rush of cold air as my blanket is torn from my once warm body. I open my eyes and see her head hovering over me with a look of annoyance, her blond hair dangling in my face, her cheeks flushed with heat. I slowly start to rise up from the sofa and collect myself.

“You know we have Tucker’s party tonight. I can’t believe you overslept again!”. Aaah yes, Tucker. Just your average, everyday, run of the mill douche bag who has parties almost every weekend in order to add to the many notches in his already crowded bed post. I admit that I had forgotten I promised Charlotte I would go, and the introvert inside me was clamoring to find an excuse not to. I rubbed my hands over my eyes, still in the process of waking up.

“Charlotte, do I really have to go?” I ask, desperate. “Can’t I just stay here and read? You don’t need me there.” She takes a moment to just stare at me, as if dumbfounded I would have no inclination to be trapped in an over-crowded frat house, with music blaring, people screaming over the bass in order to speak to one another, and drunk assholes trying to hit on me. Right, I must be out of my mind.

Charlotte slowly opens her mouth to speak, and I can see her trying to keep her cool. “Sloane, dear, you promised that you would go with me to this party WEEKS ago! Your reputation probably means nothing to you, but I actually care about how I am perceived at college. I refuse to walk into that party alone. Besides, how lame is it to stay here and read faerie books all night long when you could live in reality and have an actual possibility of getting laid?” 

I definitely notice the snide tone in which she said “faerie books”, and admit I took offense. Those faerie books she was alluding to happened to be sitting on the coffee table by the couch, and also happened to be what I was reading before falling asleep. What Charlotte doesn’t realize is that Holly Black is an amazing author and they are so much more than just “faerie books”. BUT, she did have a point that it was probably lame for a 23 year old college student to be reading young adult novels. Still, I don’t care. I see The Cruel Prince staring up at me as I contemplate my dilemma. It was one night, and I should keep my promise, no matter how miserable I would be. 

“One hour, tops. Then I am leaving with or without you,” I say walking past her in defeat to my bedroom. While Charlotte is right that I don’t care about my reputation or appearances, I do care enough to change out of my pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a black and white baseball tee. Once dressed I head into the bathroom to try and do something with my mop of red hair. I must have been tossing and turning in my sleep because strands of ruby red curls stick out in different directions from the back of my head. I run my fingers through my hair quickly, and clean off the left over mascara and eye liner from earlier in the day. I refuse to put anymore effort into myself and walk back out to the living room where Charlotte waits for me. 

She stands, takes one look at me and rolls her eyes. “Figures” she scoffs.

Lucky for us Tucker’s dorm was adjacent from our own and only required a brisk walk in the chilly night air. Our dorms were built sometime in the 1800s and all within walking distance from one another. As we continue closer to the stone building, I can already hear the loud laughter and conversations over flowing from inside. The bass is pounding so loud that I can easily feel it through my feet with each step I take on the grass. People are staggering across the lawn, falling over the porch or tripping down the front steps, all with a red cup securely placed in their hands. As Charlotte and I approach the front door a drunken frat boy stops us in our tracks. 

“Password?” he slurrs, lopping his head to the side admiring Charlotte in her slinky silver dress and sharp heels. We both look at each other in confusion. Apparently Charlotte is just as clueless about a password as I am. She starts to speak, but I cut her off by shoving the guy aside and walking into the thrall of the party within. I hear a thud of something hitting the ground and Charlotte gasps in shock. I smirk to myself. I promised to come with her to this dumbass party, but I made no promise of behaving myself. 

As I enter, the only thing that fills my mind is the overpowering trance music that encompasses the entire house. Trying to find a safe place to lay low until my sixty minutes are up is a challenge. Meandering through each room proves difficult since they are all filled to capacity with sweaty bodies moving to the music, or up against each other. I finally make my way to a small little office that only has a couple in a corner making out, too distracted to notice or bother me. I find a random pillow that has been tossed in here haphazardly and place it on the floor and lay down, making myself as comfortable as possible. One thing Charlotte didn’t know was that I kept a kindle reader on my phone, making it easier to escape my surroundings when necessary. While I preferred real books to digital ones, desperate times called for desperate measures, and any way to lose myself in Elfhame I would gladly take at this moment.

I am a few chapters in when I feel a leg bump into my head, taking me out of Jude’s narrative and into my own. 

“Sorry! Sorry! I was trying not to disturb you, but the alcohol in my system told my coordination to fuck off and, well, here we are,” he chuckles.

I sit up to see an attractive boy, with sandy brown hair sitting cross legged next to me. He looks amused at his clumsiness as well as my irritation and takes another sip from his cup. His smile is wide enough to crinkle his blue eyes and for a very short moment I am embarrassed.

“In light of recent events, do you think that’s wise?” I ask, pointing to his cup as he brings it back up to his lips. He laughs again and sets it down on the carpet by his foot. Apparently he is all about stupid decisions tonight. I take bets in my head on when he will knock it over.

He leans over my shoulder to try and take a look at my phone. I jerk it away from his sight and slide it into my pocket. “Do you make a habit of trying to invade peoples’ privacy?” I snap. He was obviously not prepared for my reaction and quickly moves back, giving me a bit more space. 

“I just wanted to see what you were reading,” he says sheepishly. “I am not really into this whole party scene either and was intrigued when I saw you over here in the corner”. I can see his embarrassment and anxiety as he pushes his hair out of his face and plops his head against the wall. 

I start to feel bad about how I reacted and consider the fact that he probably isn’t a pervert and really was just curious. “I doubt it is a book you would be interested in” I say in amusement. 

“Why’s that?” he asks, “already making assumptions about me?”. His smile is contagious, and I can’t help but smile back. Maybe Charlotte had a point about living in reality and not getting so caught up escaping into the fantasy world of my novels. 

“It’s just girlie” I say. I realize that probably wasn’t the best response and I shouldn’t be placing gender stereotypes on books, but it was the first thing that came to my mind in the moment.

He leans in slightly closer and I feel my heart start to pound in my throat. “I like girlie” he whispers and slowly moves in again until I can feel his warm breath on my face. And then, it hits me like a ton of bricks, the pungent smell of alcohol. Whatever trance I was in is broken almost immediately. I sharply pull back and start to stand up. 

“I….have to go to the bathroom” I say and rush out of the room as quick as humanly possible. I am thrown back into the maddening crowd and waves of bodies push me in different directions. I step on my tip toes in between the motions and see a hallway that may have a bathroom. I weave my way through until I reach the hallway and see a door on the right. I enter the bathroom and close the door behind me without thinking to turn on the light. I hear something or someone near me and I begin to panic. I watch too much true crime not to immediately think that a serial killer is hiding in the shower and I have become their next victim. I scramble to find the light switch, and once my eyes adjust to the brightness I turn to see a young girl standing in the tub. She has some sort of strange, intricate dress on that looks to be made of a sapphire velvet, but the style is nothing like I have ever seen before. Her long, wavy, brown hair is made into horns on either side of her head, and before I can react, she has a small blade at my throat.

“Where am I? Who are you?” she asks menacingly. I then realize I probably wasn’t all that crazy to fear for my life. 

I don’t even know how to respond. “Uh, are you okay? Did you have too much to drink?” I manage to stammer out. She doesn’t take to these questions kindly and pushes the blade ever so slightly harder against my neck.

“I am the one asking the questions here. You are in no position to mock me. Now, I will ask you again only once more, where am I?” 

“You are in a boy’s dorm room at the campus of Woodland University in Rochester, New York,” I reply. She lowers her knife and I release a long sigh of relief. 

She furrows her brow. “This is the mortal world? You are a mortal?”. She shakes her head as if realizing that this was a strange thing to ask. 

“Um..yeah…” I say confused. “Where did you think you were?”

She looks at me suddenly, as if coming out of a deep thought. “I’m not sure. I was at a ball, or um, party and was wondering the halls and found a door that lead me here.” 

I begin to worry that someone may have roofied her drink without her knowledge and the fear for my life starts to fade. “Seriously, are you okay?” I ask, “is there someone I can call and come get you?”.

She ignores my question. “What’s your name?” she asks. 

“Sloane” I reply. 

“Hello Sloane” she says as she sheaths her tiny blade in a holster on her ankle. “My name is Jude Duarte”.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I am taken by surprise at her response and look at her baffled. It then occurs to me what is going on here.

“Did Charlotte put you up to this?!”

She looks at me confused. “I don’t know anyone named Charlotte. I found my way here through that door” she says pointing to the back wall of the bathroom where the shower head is located. I see the bathroom tile, but as I look closer is it apparent that it has been broken and damaged and is slightly ajar.

“What exactly is going on here? Is this some sort of joke she is playing on me to show how ridiculous I am for reading YA faerie novels or something? Man, I knew she thought it was lame, but I had no idea the lengths she would go to try and prove me wrong”. 

Jude starts to get irritated and turns to open the make shift bathroom tile door. “Do you not see this tunnel here? How would you explain this if I were lying?” she asks. 

“Charlotte made me promise to come to this party weeks ago. She had plenty of time to get people to help her play this joke on me. She may be my roommate, but we aren’t exactly friends.” 

Jude steps out of the shower and stands close to me, her face almost touching mine, her look is intense. “You mentioned faerie novels” she says, “what do you know of faerie?”.

I step back slightly to get some space. This is getting too weird and my patience is running thin. I should turn and walk out right now but something about this chick makes me want to stay. “I only know what I read” I say, “why does it matter?”.

She takes my hands in hers, “how would you like to visit faerie?” she asks adamantly. 

Jesus, I hope Charlotte is at least paying this girl well because she is laying it on thick. Maybe Charlotte was hoping I would be drunk enough to believe this was actually the Jude Duarte from my novels and would wake up the next morning realizing I was taking my faerie fascination a bit too far. I suppose I can play along for shits and giggles and see what happens. 

“Sure” I shrug. 

Her face lights up at my response, and she begins to pull her dress off. I throw up my hands in response. “Woah woah woah, is “faerie” some sort of euphemism for your lady parts, cause if so, while I am very flattered, I am not interested”.

She ignores me and continues to undress. “I told you I was coming from a ball, well, not really a ball. I was coming from faerie court, which is often a spectacle. You can’t go dressed like that. I am swapping clothes with you”. She tosses her dress at me and gestures with her hand for me to do the same. 

“I can’t believe I am doing this. Why am I doing this?” I ask myself out loud as I take off my jeans and t-shirt and pass them to her. 

Once we both have each other’s clothes on she drags me into the tub and opens the door in the wall. “You must go through here” she says, “it will be very dark at first, practically pitch black, but as you continue moving forward you will see a light that will guide you back to the palace”. 

I pull my arm out of her hand. “Look, this was fun and all, and I am sure Charlotte will have a good laugh about this in the morning, but this is where I get off the crazy train”.

As quick as air Jude grabs my arm again, twists it behind my back, spins me around and shoves me into the tunnel. I fall to my knees on the dank ground of the tunnel, and clamor to get out, but she stops me. 

“I am not lying to you Sloane. Through that tunnel is the land of faerie and the realm of Elfhame. Everything you think is just a story is real, which is why I must leave it. I am giving you the opportunity to live out your own wishes, while I try to live a normal human life”.

I stand up and wipe the dirt from the velvet sapphire dress. “Even if I believed you and all of what you are saying is true, don’t you think Madoc would find you and kill you like he did your mother? Wouldn’t running away seem like a betrayal to him?” 

She looks like she begins to question this mad scheme at my mentioning Madoc. She takes a moment to think, to try and justify what she is planning. “Madoc loves me in his own strange way. Just tell him that I needed some time away, to clear my head and figure out who I am as a mortal in my own world and not as a mortal in faerie. He will understand.” While she may be convinced of her scheme, I am not. 

“I am a human Jude, we can lie, and you know that he won’t believe me when I tell him that. He will assume I did something to you and will probably kill me. Forgive me if I prefer to live my mundane escapist life over becoming a decorative accent on Madoc’s cap” I say. I almost begin to convince myself that this is all real and not some cruel joke planned out by Charlotte to humiliate me.

Jude begins to shut the door, only keeping the opening wide enough for her body to block it and my way out. “Have Vivi glamour you. She is my sister and I trust her not to harm you or take advantage of you. Tell them that I want you to stay with them and that Madoc should treat you as well as any guest”. 

I start to move closer to Jude and the door, trying to figure out some way to get by her and out of this creepy tunnel. “This is crazy Jude. Why can’t we both stay here, why do I have to go to faerie?” I ask. She slightly opens the door a bit to allow her full body to be in the frame and I try to get as close to her as possible without triggering her defenses. She reaches out her hand and takes mine in what seems to be a kind, and almost affectionate manner.

“Faerie is turning me hard. I can feel it, I can feel the drive to prove myself, and the anger and resentment I have to those who look down on me for being mortal. I worry if I stay, I will do things I will later regret. You, on the other hand, already understand faerie from what I can tell. You will be able to live out your fantasies and see that they are actually reality”. 

With that she begins to close the door, and I panic. 

“I should be allowed a choice! You of all people should appreciate that. What you are doing isn’t fair!”.

Her eyes grow cold, “nothing is fair in faerie, remember that Sloane” and she slams the door. 

 

I want to try and feel for the outline of the door, but all I feel are dirt and mulch. Jude was right when she said the tunnel was pitch black, because it seems useless trying to feel for something I can’t see. I eventually give up and try to go in the direction Jude instructed. The tunnel is narrow and doesn’t allow for much room to get confused, I will either go the wrong way and hit a wall or go the way I am supposed to and eventually get to the palace. 

I use my hands as a guide and continue to walk forward in the dark. I can feel the temperature from the outside and am surprised to find that the further I go the warmer it gets. I feel anxious and almost scared thinking about what I am in for. 

I begin to yell in a panic. “Okay Charlotte, you’ve made your point, this isn’t funny anymore. Just come out already!”

I continue to walk and yell at Charlotte, waiting and hoping for her to pop out and laugh and take me out of this claustrophobic nightmare. To my relief, I see a very faint light ahead as promised. I quicken my pace to almost a run as I head toward it. As I get closer, the tunnel gets brighter and I begin to hear faint music coming from as distance. It becomes louder and louder as I move further and further, and I find myself drawn to it. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, and like a siren song I feel as if it is calling to me, pulling me forward. 

Finally, I see the exit and throw myself out of the tunnel into a hallway. I stand there astonished to realize that there is no Charlotte to greet me. Instead I see various faeries mulling about either in conversation or dance. _This can’t be real_ , I think to myself. These people are cosplayers or something, there are no such thing as faeries. The Cruel Prince is a story made up by Holly Black, it isn’t real. As I stand there dumb founded, gathering my thoughts, I see a beautiful woman with skin the color of lavender staring at me, confused by my behavior. Her hair is the exact color of moonlight, her eyes solid black bulbs, and her wings are so thin they look as if they could break at the slightest breeze. 

I fall to my knees and put my head down on the cold floor. _This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. I have officially lost my mind and need to be heavily medicated_. I then feel a small tap on my shoulder and look up to see the lavender faerie looking down at me with her hand outstretched to help me up. I take it, and it feels like touching silk. 

“Why are you so upset mortal?” she asks in a melodic voice.

How do I tell her that I have gone crazy and feel like I am in an alternate universe right now, and logically she shouldn’t exist? Instead, I go with what I know. 

“I-I got lost in that tunnel” I point behind me “and didn’t know how to get back. I don’t do well in small spaced and I freaked out. I am trying to find my friend”.

She smiles sweetly at me. “Who is your friend? Perhaps I know them and can help you reunite”.

“Taryn Duarte. She is the daughter of General Madoc” I say. 

“Oh, I know exactly who she is. I just saw her a moment ago. Come with me mortal, I will take you to her”. I follow her down the hall and through a corridor into a huge and beautiful throne room. Her deep forest green gown billows out behind her like a cloud and I am tempted to touch it, to run my fingers through it. Faeries and pixies of all kinds are dancing with delight to the entrancing music. She comes to a stop and I almost run right into her. I move around her so I can see what’s going on, and that is when I see Jude looking at me confused and baffled. Except, it isn’t Jude, it is obviously Taryn. I can see the difference in her compared to her twin. The way she holds herself is much softer and more refined than Jude. I then come to the shocking conclusion that all of this must be real. And with this realization comes the knowledge I have abut Taryn, and what she will do.

“I found this mortal in the hall rather upset. She said she is a friend of yours and was looking for you” the lavender faerie spoke. Taryn didn’t say anything at first but took me in from my muddied converse shoes up to my dirt covered face. I think she realized I was wearing her sister’s gown because I was surprised that she didn’t tell the woman she had no idea who I am. 

Taryn’s face lit up with a lovely, and appreciative smile. “Oh yes, I have been looking everywhere for her. It was kind of you to help her find me” Taryn said. I notice she didn’t thank her, since faeries do not respond well to thanks, but prefer favors and debts. The lavender faerie smiled, took a last look at me and walked off into the crowd. At that exact moment I felt a hand grab my arm, nails digging into my flesh. 

“Now, would you mind explaining to me how you have on my sister’s dress and came to be covered in dirt?” Taryn asked with malice. 

I grab her hand and pry it off of my arm. “Is there a place more private that we can speak? I would rather not get into it here.” I say. 

Taryn tilts her head in a motion to follow her and begins walking through the crowd of reveling faeries. As we make our way through the throne room I use the time I have to take everything in. On the throne I can see High King Eldred in gray robes, and his golden leaf crown atop is gold hair. When reading Holly’s novels I never spent much time imagining King Eldred, but I am taken aback by his beauty. He still looks young and vivacious, and not anywhere close to death. As we continue along the crowd becomes thinner and I spot Prince Dain speaking to Madoc and a shiver of fear and panic runs through me. Madoc is even more fearsome than I imagined. His stature is large and looming even from a distance. As if knowing I was looking at him Madoc turns in our direction and looks directly at me. He doesn’t seem to take much notice of me and turns his gaze elsewhere, but at that moment I am terrified that Jude’s plan won’t work and I will be red cap glaze by morning. 

We arrive at a small room that looks very much like an old, antique private library. There are countless shelves of books that go up so high I cannot see an end to them. Taryn closes the door behind us and stands there with her arms folded and says nothing. I suppose I am the one who has to start the conversation. 

“So, uh, Jude found a tunnel here at the palace that leads to a bathroom in the mortal world. She, um, wanted to switch places so to speak, and pretty much forced me back here to Elfhame. She said something about wanting to live a normal mortal life. That staying here would harden her and make her do something she may regret later. We switched clothes so I would be able to blend in better since she was coming from court and that is where the tunnel leads back”.

When I finish speaking Taryn’s face seems to soften a bit and a small glimmer of hope alights in me that perhaps she believes my story. 

“I know Jude is stubborn and impulsive, but this is out of character for her. She loves faerie. Why should I believe you?” she asks. 

I start to feel nervous. _Please let this work_. “I didn’t think you would believe me. I was more afraid of Madoc not believing me and coming to assumptions about what happened. She told me I should get Vivi to glamour me to explain and to prove that I am telling the truth. I am not wearing any rowan berries or anything, you can check if you like”. I fiddle with my hands waiting for her response. Jude thought this was a good plan, and she knows her family better than I do.

Taryn unfolds her arms. “I believe you, but you were right to be worried about Madoc. Vivi isn’t at court tonight, so I will need to have you come back to Madoc’s Stronghold so she can glamour you”. I am relieved at her response and surprised that this is all going according to plan. I probably should be more scared about going to Madoc’s stronghold, but so far Jude has been right and I am going to trust that this works.

“We should get you cleaned up and remove all the dirt. Madoc won’t be convinced of anything with you looking at that” she says. “By the way, you never told me your name”.

“My name is Sloane” I say, “Sloane Adams”. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

We leave the washroom and enter the throne room where the revelry hasn’t died down, although the hour is late. I forget that faeries have a different relationship with time than mortals. Taryn has braided my hair so that it looks presentable, and all of the dirt from the tunnels was easily removed from the velvet gown. We walk towards Madoc who is in the middle of a conversation with a faerie I don’t recognize, and I can feel my insides begin to quake. 

Taryn approaches him. “Madoc, this is Sloane Adams. She is a mortal that has a message from Jude and will be coming home with us tonight.” 

I can see Madoc examining me and I am reminded of a lion readying itself to pounce on a zebra. Obviously I am the zebra in this scenario. I have a hard time holding eye contact and eventually look down at my hands. He approaches me, and I begin to tremble. I feel his large, calloused hand on my jaw as he tilts my head back to look at him. 

“You are wearing Jude’s dress. For your sake, I hope you haven’t harmed her. Although, I can appreciate your bravery and vulnerability for coming to me” he growls. 

I am beyond thankful when Taryn intercedes. “Jude is fine, nothing has happened to her. We will explain when we get home. We will need Vivi to glamour her”.

“Very well” he responds and turns back to his conversation as if nothing ever transpired. 

I look at Taryn in desperation. “I know these court revels are your idea of fun and everything, but I am feeling pretty vulnerable here without any protection against faeries, and not exactly acclimated to this environment. Would it be okay if we head back to the stronghold now?”

Taryn nods. “It’s fine. I will go grab our horses. Wait for me here. Do not talk to anyone, do you understand?”.

I nod in agreement as she turns and walks into the crowd and disappears. I look around for someplace to lay low and not be noticed. I see a small opening near the banquet table, which is relatively empty due to everyone dancing or roaming the halls of the palace. I keep my head down and quickly head over. I stand against the wall and watch as both dazzling and terrifying faeries sway and spin around the throne room. I see a few of King Eldred’s other children in passing. Princess Elowyn is accompanied by her Larks as her sister Caelia dances nearby. I then glimpse Prince Balekin, and rather than fear, I feel a sense of anger. I know what he is planning, and I know what he will do. I suddenly wonder if this is my reason for being here, to interfere and prevent the deaths I know will happen. But if I do interfere, what sort of consequences will that have? Could I disrupt the entire story and cause more problems for the faeries of Elfhame? I begin to analyze all of my options, when in my peripheral vision I see someone come to stand beside me, leaning against the wall. I turn to see a head full of fox fur colored hair, and a face that could break a million hearts at once. He has a devilish grin on his face and I roll my eyes in disgust.

“You seem to already be revolted by my presence even though we have never met before” he chuckles. 

Locke. I almost forgot about him. Leave it Locke to make sure he plays some sort of part in whatever fucked up story I am about to be in. 

“Yes, let’s keep it that way” I snap. 

He moves so that he is standing in front of me and looks down at me with a sense of interest. “Well, you are a curious character aren’t you? I admit I am not used to strangers loathing me at first sight”.

“I am going to stop you right there” I say, “I don’t really give a fuck about you or what you think. I know the type of person you are Locke, and it would be wise for you to stay away from me. I don’t play well with others”. 

I feel him lean in closer, and I can smell the faerie wine on his breath. I am reminded of the encounter I had at the party with that drunk frat boy, except, my reaction is quite the opposite. Instead of being repulsed, I am completely drawn in and it makes me sick. I curse myself at not having more self control and I begin to understand the effect faeries have on mortals. He places one of his long, slender fingers on my cheek, “I do love a challenge” he breaths. And as if under hypnosis, he removes his finger, steps back and my brain is clear from the fog. He winks at me then turns and walks away. 

As I watch him leave I see Taryn in her red velvet gown come back in and wave me over. I push my way through the crowd of faeries towards her. As she leads me out of the throne room I take one last look and that is when I see him. My heart stops for a moment, then jump starts to such a pace that I fear I may collapse. I feel a surge of heat throughout my body and know my cheeks are flushing. He locks his deep, black eyes on me and for a second everything around me disappears. He is the one I was so afraid of seeing. I wasn’t prepared, and I know that I can’t go there. I have to stay away from him or I could ruin everything. I could ruin the entire story Holly Black devised that so many people love. One black curl falls over his eye, and I can see a rim of gold around his plump lips. Cardan Greenbriar, I must avoid you at all costs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My heart is still pounding after getting my first glimpse of Cardan as Taryn leads me outside of the palace and to their family’s steeds. I immediately come back to the present when I see the faerie horses nibbling at some grass on the lawn, waiting patiently for us to arrive. Their look is similar to normal horses from the mortal world, but also completely different. Seeing their strange and unique forms I no longer have any doubts that all of this is real, that it isn’t a cruel joke, and I am actually in Elfhame. Taryn walks me up to a green steed with sharp teeth protruding from its lips and an odor that reminds me of a swamp.

“Jude rode here on this one, but since she isn’t exactly present, you can take her” Taryn gestures, stroking the horse’s kelp-like mane. 

I gulp at the thought of mounting her. “Um, I have never ridden a horse before. Let alone a faerie one” I protest. 

Taryn tosses me the reigns and pats her hand on a saddle that looks to be made of solidified leaves. “It’s like riding a bike, or so I am told” she smirks, “you won’t know until you try, so hop on. It’s not like you have much choice”.

She has a point. I am pretty much stuck here and she is my only source of help at the moment. I place my left foot gently into the holster and straddle my other leg over the horse. She takes no notice of me and I start to feel a sense of relief. I grab onto the reins and pat the steed’s long, lean neck. 

“I think you and I will get along just FI-IIIINNNEE”. I scream as the horse springs to a gallop without warning. Everything around me is a dark blur and the only way I know Taryn is in the lead is the sound of her laughter at my ridiculous screeching coming from ahead. I lean over the horse, burying my head in her hair and keep my eyes clamped shut in terror. My legs are gripping the steed’s skeletal body so tight that I fear I may break her. In between gusts of wind I can hear Taryn calling back to me. 

“Don’t panic, this looks scarier than it is” I hear her bellow. I briefly glance up over the steed’s head to see we are heading directly toward what looks to be a stone wall. _Oh no. No no no no NO!_ I hide my head back into the horse’s body and brace myself for impact. The impact never came, but I am still a coward and remain face-down with my eyes shut. A few minutes later Taryn calls to me again.

“You’re missing it” she yells, “you’re missing Elfhame”.

I slowly open my eyes and lift my head and to my left I can see the moon, larger than I ever knew possible, hovering over the undersea, its reflection cascading up onto the waves. In the distance I think I can see the isles of Insmoor and Insweal sparkling, lights dancing as if alive. It is breathtaking and it is _real_ , I am _here_. I can feel a smile stretch across my face and excitement bubble up within me. This was really happening. 

As we approach Madoc’s stronghold I can see the large tower hovering over us, a light on in one of the windows. It looks rather daunting and menacing, not really a place I would assume someone would choose as a home. We arrive at the stables and come to a stop. Taryn hops off her rouncy gracefully, making it apparent that she is a natural. I somehow manage to slide, belly-down, off of my horse and walk with Taryn up the path to the stronghold. I am both nervous and excited to meet Vivi. I feel like I already know her, but I have to remember that I am a stranger to her. A small part of me hopes that she likes me and we become close friends. Having a faerie here as an ally will definitely help. 

We enter the living room and I am surprised at how homey it is. I can see traces of Oriana in the furniture, decorations, accents, and feel a sense of warmth come over me. As I take in my surroundings, Taryn runs up the narrow staircase.

“Vivi, come down. There is someone here you need to meet” she yells. 

As Taryn comes back down the steps, I see a second pair of feet right behind her. Taryn moves to the side and I see Vivi, with her cat eyes examining me in curiosity.

“Vivi this is Sloane” Taryn says. 

“Hi…” Vivi says hesitantly, “Taryn who is this girl? What’s going on?”.

“Go on Sloane, tell her” Taryn gestures to from me to Vivi.

I recount for her my strange interaction with Jude and her insistence on staying in the mortal world and me coming here. Viv walks over to the sofa, plops down nonchalantly and places her feet on a table that looks to be made of stone. 

“Hmm, that is definitely out of character for Jude. I have practically been begging her to come with me when I move to the mortal world to live with Heather. She always shut me down saying that she preferred it here. I never understood it. How can she stand living with the parent killer?”. She doesn’t seem too concerned about Jude but accepts my story and explanation. 

“Madoc, Oriana and Oak aren’t back from court yet, but I imagine they won’t be too much longer” Taryn interjects, “Madoc already agreed to you glamouring Sloane to make sure she is telling the truth”.

Viv rolls her eyes. “Yeah, I will glamour her, but I am not doing this for daddy dearest, but for my own piece of mind”. She jumps up from the sofa and walks by me. “Welcome to our captor’s home Sloane” she drolls as she climbs back up the stairs. 

Taryn follows her and gestures for me to do the same. “You can stay in Jude’s room. I will show you where it is”. I walk with her up the stone steps as she guides me into a small room at the end of the hall. I enter it reverently, appreciating Jude’s space. I see a fourposter bed that has been elaborately carved into intricate designs that look too perfect to have been done by any human. There is a small table beside her bed where a lamp sits, and a small knife. There are various books and human nick knacks scattered about the room, and it makes me feel less out of place. Taryn walks over to a wardrobe and pulls out a simple white, cotton gown. 

“You can wear this to bed tonight. It looks like you and Jude are close to the same size so it should fit you okay” she says, as she tosses the gown onto the bed. 

“This really isn’t necessary” I say, trying to force myself out of the habit of thanking people. I know I am an unexpected guest”. 

Taryn goes over and sits on the edge of the bed. She looks at me sheepishly. “To be honest, I am kind of glad you are here. While I love my sister, she and I are of very two different minds”.

“Oh I know!” I exclaim.

She looks at me confused and I remember I need to keep my mouth shut. She continues, “Sometimes she just makes it harder for us to live peacefully here. We are already seen as lowly simply because we are human. Knowing she won’t be here to make our lives more difficult is a bit of a relief”. 

Aha, there is the Taryn I have come to know. She seems to be conflicted in her feelings, and I can appreciate that, however, it doesn’t excuse what she will do later. Or, will she do it now that Jude isn’t here? Will that even happen? I walk over and sit next to her on the bed, intrigued to see if she has anything more to say. I am not disappointed as she seems to have a lot she wants to get off her chest. 

“It’s her remarks to Prince Cardan that just adds fuel to his hate fire” she says. At hearing Cardan’s name, I feel my heart pound and my breath quicken. “If only she would ignore him”. Before Taryn can continue there is a tap on the door. Viv pokes her head in. 

“Daddy murderer is home with the Stepford wife and child” she says, “let’s get this charade over with”. At that she leaves, and Taryn and I follow behind her. 

As we walk through the living room into Madoc’s study, I briefly pass by Oriana and Oak. Oriana is as beautiful as I imagined her, with skin the white-blue color of milk and her hair as white as fresh fallen snow. She is obviously not happy to see me and glares at me with a look of contempt and worry. Oak is fast asleep in her arms, and she cradles him protectively. 

Taryn and I close the door behind us once inside the study. Viv is casually leaning against a bookshelf, while Madoc stands on the other side of the room looking intimidating. 

“Well, girl” he says in a sort of growl, “it is time to prove yourself”. 

Vivi moves away from the bookshelf and walks towards me. She gets close enough to me to whisper in my ear. “Don’t worry, I won’t take advantage of you” she says with a wink. She stares directly into my eyes and I feel a heaviness weigh down on me. It is an overpowering sense of adoration that I can’t explain. I can feel a lopsided grin spread across my face and all I can think is how I would do anything for Vivi if she asked. Hell, I even love Madoc, with his rough green skin, and huge underbite. He is definitely more attractive than I initially thought. _Mmm daddy_.

Vivi interrupts my inner fangirl monologue. “Sloane. Tell me what happened to Jude.”

I could feel myself in a drunken daze and her voice sounded like a melody I wanted to drown in. “She is in the mortal world” I purr “she and I switched places. She said she wanted to find herself or something and that Madoc loved her and would understand”. 

Madoc crosses the room to me, leaning his head down over mine. If I had been in my right mind I would have been scared, but instead I only felt myself worshipping him, admiring him. 

“Jude would never leave faerie. She is a fighter, a warrior. Her place is here” he snarls, “what sort of mortal trick is this?”.

I try to collect my thoughts. “No trick. She said she was scared of who she was becoming. Said, she could feel herself hardening”. 

He moves away from me and I feel a sense of rejection and sadness and a need for him to come back. Instead he turns his back to me as if contemplating what I have told him. Vivi takes my attention away from him and continues her questions. 

“Was there any other message from Jude she wanted you to tell us Sloane?” Vivi asks. 

“No” I reply. “Only that she wants you to allow me to stay here and be treated as well as any guest”. I hear Madoc grunt at this, and he turns back around, having come to a decision. 

“I believe you mortal. I don’t understand why Jude is doing this, but I trust her judgement. I agree to her conditions and you may stay here. To show my respect for Jude and her decision, I will do better than treat you as a guest but will treat you as if you were as much a daughter as she and her sisters are to me” he vows. 

Hearing this makes me feel completely euphoric, as if my heart could leap out of my chest. Then, as quickly as this feeling began it came to a crashing halt. My head clears and I am brought back to my senses. I can hear Vivi and Taryn giggling at me. 

“Sorry Sloane. I had to stop you before you professed your undying love to dear ol’ dad here. I don’t think you would have been able to show your face after that,” Viv chuckles. 

“But I was just about to beg him to take me as his bride” I joke. 

I am surprised that I am able to laugh at the situation, and from the corner of my eye I can see Madoc himself letting a hint of a smile slip is stern façade.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day I wake to a loud shuffling noise coming from the foot of the bed. I bolt up-right and have to regain my bearings and remember I am not in my own bed, or my own room. I see an old crone staring at me in disgust, her eyes small, black and beady. I immediately know who it is that has woken me.

“Tatterfell!” I exclaim. 

She curls her lip as if I have insulted her in some way. “How do you know my name?” she demands.

_Whoops, there I go again_. “Umm, Taryn told me someone named Tatterfell will come wake me, so I sort of assumed that was you” I stammer.

“Well, you are not Jude, so you should not be sleeping in her bed. She will be back soon, and she won’t like it” she grunts. I begin to have a soft spot for her and her obvious love for Jude. I can tell she cares about her and doesn’t want me thinking I can replace her while she is away. 

“I drew you a bath” she spits. “You need to get ready for lectures”.

“Lectures?” I ask. “You mean the lectures at the palace?!”

Tatterfell can tell I am not exactly thrilled by this news and is pleased she has been the one to put a damper on my mood. 

“Taryn and Jude go; do you think you are too good to be schooled by faeries? You should be grateful they would allow a mortal like yourself to even step foot on their palace grounds, let alone sit to hear our histories!” she says in anger. 

I jump out of bed and stroll right up to her. I won’t let her get to me. I can do this. I have read the book, I know what happens, that should give me an advantage. “Where’s the tub?” I ask haughtily. 

She guides me to a secluded room where a large brass tub sits, draped in beautiful silks for privacy. The smell of lavender wafts over me and I can see steam rolling off the edge of the bath. Without a word Tatterfell dismisses herself and I am left to enjoy this small comfort. I remove my night gown and walk over and slowly dip my toe in the flower petal filled water and feel that it is the perfect temperature. I allow my entire body to sink down, and let the warmth engulf me. It feels so good to bathe. I didn’t have a chance to clean up thoroughly after climbing through that grimy tunnel. 

Once done washing, I stand up to see a cornflower blue robe hanging on a wooden rack. I pat my wet feet over the cold, stone floor and wrap myself inside it. It is like nothing I ever felt before. I immediately could sense the water from my body begin to be soaked up by the robe, and yet it remained dry. I continue to admire the robe as I walk back into Jude’s room and see a black tunic laying on the bed. It has Madoc’s crest sewn into the fabric in blood red thread, and a pair of gray leather boots sit nearby on the floor. I realize this was laid out for me to wear, but it seems more meant for Jude than me. Since my clothing options are limited, I go ahead and dress myself as best as possible. I am not used to this particular style and hope I put it on right. 

Without knocking, Tatterfell strolls back into the room, her feet shifting on the floor. She grabs my arm with her clawed hand and pulls me to a nearby vanity and pushes me into the chair. She reaches over to get the brush and starts dragging it through my red curls. 

“Owe!” I yelp.

She says nothing, but I can see her smirk in the mirror. She continues to aggressively run the brush through my hair, pulling out multiple strands in the process. 

“Ouch! God damnit!” I yell, grabbing her arm to stop her from attacking my hair again. “Look, I know you don’t like me, and that’s fine, but I am not trying to replace Jude okay? This wasn’t exactly my idea. I don’t know when I will be able to go home and I would really like it if we could get along in the meantime”. 

To my relief she places the brush back on the vanity. “I was only trying to get the tangles out” she muses. She then begins to braid my hair and pin it up in various places on my head. When she finishes, I am surprised to see that it actually looks very pretty and she wasn’t trying to take her revenge on me by making me look ridiculous. 

“It looks lovely Tatterfell” I say, and she walks out without a word. 

I make my way downstairs and find the kitchen, trying to familiarize myself with the stronghold’s layout. Taryn and Viv are sitting at an oak table eating breakfast. They see me enter and Viv smiles.

“We made you breakfast and some tea” she chirps. 

I wonder over to the table and see fresh baked oatcakes and a pot of honey waiting for me. A cup of black tea steeps beside it, the aroma wafting up my nose, making my mouth water. 

“This looks amazing!” I say, sitting down at the table. I start to drizzle copious amounts of honey on my oatcakes and shove them into my mouth. It is sickly sweet, but anything tastes good right now. 

“Oh my god, I am starving” I manage to mumble between bites. Viv and Taryn just start to laugh. I knew my behavior was barbaric, but I hadn’t eaten in over 24 hours. 

Taryn gets up from the table and goes to another room. I am chugging tea and starting on my third oatcake when she comes back and sets something down beside my cup. 

“I made you a string of rowan berries. These should help protect you from being glamoured while you are here” she says. 

I pick up the dried berries and put them in my pocket. “I know I shouldn’t say thank you, but I figure you are mortal, and that rule doesn’t apply to you so, thank you Taryn. Really”. 

“You’re welcome” she says, “we should probably get going”.

 

The walk to the palace is magical to say the least. I manage to spot a heard of stags swimming in a lake towards Insmoor, and mermaids singing on craggy rocks near dark, ominous caves. As we get closer to the palace I start to panic and realize I would probably see Cardan there, and I wasn’t ready to yet. I stop Taryn in her tracks before she can go any further. 

“Look” I say nervously, “I can’t really explain why, but I think it would be best if we avoided Prince Cardan”. 

She looks at me confused. “I usually try to avoid him anyway. He isn’t exactly pleasant. But that is easier said than done. Cardan has a way of…seeking Jude and I out”. She then begins to head back toward the palace and all I can do is follow her. 

I had some time to think about my situation last night, lying in Jude’s bed. It is obvious that her and Cardan are supposed to be together. Whatever ridiculous fantasies I may have had before need to be forgotten. I will probably be attracted to him, and drawn to him, but I can’t let myself go down that rabbit hole. Besides, he probably won’t have an interest in me since obviously I am not Jude. I don’t know how to fight with a sword, or how to outwit a faerie. I just need to lay low and keep my head down and try not to interfere with the story and let it play out as it is intended to except…our heroine isn’t here to move the plot along. 

The day flies by as I am enthralled learning all about this world and its magical quirks. Faerie history is my favorite. I enjoy re-learning about Queen Mab and how she came to power, but I am most excited when they discuss Lord Roiben and the Court of Termites. I have obviously read Holly’s Tithe series and have a bit of a crush on old Rath Roiben Rye. Cardan who?

As classes end, Taryn and I walk over to the lawn to find a place to sit and eat our lunch. We find a shady spot under an everapple tree and sprawl our blanket across the grass. Taryn has a basket full of food and begins pulling out bread, butter, cheese and plumbs. I look across the lawn and that is when I see them. Cardan, Nicasia, Locke and Valerian, all lounging together on a bed of grass laughing at their own humorous jokes. _Yes, you all are so painfully funny, ha ha ha ha!_ I flush and look back down at the food sprawled out before me. I grab a piece of bread and begin slabbing butter on it. Curiosity gets the better of me and I glance back up to see the four of them gliding towards us. 

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Don’t panic Sloane. Be cool._

I continue to look down as I see Cardan’s black boots come into my peripheral vision. Before I can react, he takes a swift kick to the ground, spraying dirt all over our food. I snap my head up in a realization. 

_I know this part. I really am at the beginning of the story._

Nicasia throws back her disgustingly gorgeous blue head and laughs enchantingly. Cardan looks down at us in delight as Valerian cruelly smiles in approval. Locke, however, shows no signs of amusement, and of course I know why. Nicasia examines me with interest, as if just realizing I am not who she expected. 

“Well, you certainly aren’t Jude” she muses. 

“Obviously” I retort. 

She begins to wrap her arm around Cardan’s shoulder, and I already know what she is going to say. “Something the matter?” she asks sweetly. “Dirt. It’s what you came from mortal. It’s-“

“It’s what I’ll return to soon enough. Take a big bite” I quote back, interrupting her thought. She looks at me shocked that I could finish her sentence. 

_Perhaps this may go better than I thought._

Cardan looks at me both bemused and repulsed and I curse myself for allowing my cheeks to turn pink and ruin my bravado. 

“You most certainly are not Jude” he says. “What is your name mortal?”.

I sit in silence, not knowing if I should respond or not. I shouldn’t even be here right now, it should be Jude going through this, not me. Would knowing my name make things worse? Would I then become a character in this story? I shouldn’t risk it. 

Valerian starts to laugh. “I think she may be simple. At least simple for a mortal that is”. This pisses me off and all rational thought goes out the window. 

“My name is Sloane you dickhead” I snap. I quickly realize that probably wasn’t the best reaction to have in that moment and immediately regret my decision. Valerian starts to come toward me cursing when Cardan throws out his arm to stop him. My relief is palpable. Cardan crouches down so that his face is only an inch away from mine. At his close proximity I can see the gold ring around his black eyes, the sharp edge of his high cheek bones, and the pink hue to his soft lips. His very presence is intoxicating, and it takes all my strength to remain stoic and resolved. 

A single dark curl falls over his right eye as he speaks. “For your benefit I am going to assume you are not familiar with how things go around here. So, let me educate you. You are a mortal. You are nothing more than lowly worm food. It would be wise for you not to disrespect us and the prince of Elfhame so freely. You are nothing but a pathetic waste of space which we can eliminate in the blink of an eye”. 

It was then that I understand why Jude hates Cardan so passionately. The anger boils up within me and I forget what redeeming qualities he may have that previously had me so twitterpated. I lean in closer and I can see his lip curl in disgust. 

“You may have this whole brooding, emo, damaged soul thing going on Cardan” I hiss, “but I know secrets about you that you have admitted to no one. You would be wise not to threaten me”. I hear a growl reverberate in his throat and he leaps back up so he is looking down on me. This was is so obviously a power play on his part to try to remind me of his position. 

“Taryn, it seems your friend here want us to make life miserable for you both” he growls.

Before I can retort Taryn interrupts me. “She’s sorry! We’re both really sorry”. God she so easily rolls over, belly up in submission. I get that it is a survival mechanism for her, but I see it as weakness. After hearing Taryn’s desperate apology, Lock moves forward, pressing his hand on Cardan’s shoulder. 

“Come on Cardan, let’s leave them to their misery” he says. But his very brief look at Taryn gives him away. It was too quick for anyone else to notice, but since I already know what has been going on between him and Taryn for months now, I am very aware of his behavior. Perhaps he did care for her in his own twisted, toxic way, but all I could think was how much I detested him. 

_Perhaps I can use my knowledge in my favor._ I think to myself as they walk away and leave us to our dirt covered picnic.

 

On the walk back to Madoc’s stronghold I can tell Taryn is pissed at me. I don’t do well with moody, passive aggressive moping, so I break the silence. 

“Oh out with it!” I say, stopping in my tracks. “Admit it, you’re mad for talking back to Cardan. So what? He had it coming”. 

She then stops at that moment and faces me exasperated. “Do you NOT understand who he is?! You can’t just go around calling the prince of Elfhame a dickhead Sloane! Madoc’s name and reputation will only protect us so far. I swear, you and Jude are one in the same!”

I understand her concern and why she is upset, but what she doesn’t know is that there is a reason Cardan is the way he is. It is the ace up my sleeve and why I am not too worried about his retaliation. I know that to enact his revenge he and his band of merry assholes will try to corner us and throw us into a river and attempt to feed us to nixies. At least that is what he _thinks_ will happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning on our way to lectures, Taryn seems nervous, almost scared. I recall the conversation she and Jude have in the book. Jude tries to convince her to skip classes but she doesn’t and goes anyway, despite her fear of retaliation. The problem is, I know what Cardan and his minions will do at the end of the day on the way back to Madoc’s Stronghold, so I take another approach.

“Taryn” I say. She barely glances up at me, still mad at my stunt from yesterday. “You need to take another way home today after classes. Cardan is planning on dumping us in a river filled with nixies”.

Hearing this, she stops. “How would you know that?” she asks.

 _Oh shit. I didn’t plan on her asking me that._ I pull the first thought that comes to mind. “I overheard him saying it to Locke” I stammer.

“Locke wouldn’t do something like that” she says looking down, “besides, I was with you all day and never heard anything of the sort”. 

“Look Taryn, I know you are mad at me for what happened with Cardan yesterday, and I get it, it was a dumb move, but you have to trust me when I tell you that he will toss us in a river and you need to find another way home that is different from your usual route” I say. Maybe I was tempting fate by trying to change what happens today in the river, but it felt necessary. While I don’t particularly like Taryn, she hasn’t betrayed her sister yet, and, well…her sister isn’t exactly here at the moment to betray. Perhaps while I am here, I can help redeem her. 

“What about you?” she asks. 

“I don’t exactly know how to get back to the stronghold” I tell her, “so I need for you to draw me a map of the path you and Jude usually take. I will act as the distraction”.

She shakes her head in disbelief. “This sounds foolhardy. You are sure to get yourself killed”. 

Perhaps if I were as oblivious as she is, I could understand this fear, but there are things about Cardan I know that she doesn’t. Like the fact that he is completely against murder and extreme physical harm due to his abusive relationship with his brother Balekin. I know he won’t hurt me. I may get wet and he may talk a big talk, but ultimately, I know I have nothing to fear. 

“Don’t worry about me. I know how to take care of myself” I respond. 

She looks at me still confused, but realizes the sacrifice I am making on her behalf. “If you must” is all she says, and we continue our way to the palace.

 

As expected, the entire day Cardan, Valerian, Nicasia and Locke make no moves against us, and almost act as if Taryn and I don’t exist. I know this is all a ruse to make us believe that we are safe from their revenge, but I know better. This is just the calm before the storm. At the end of the last class Taryn hands me a folded-up piece of paper, which I assume to be the map. 

“Don’t do anything stupid” she says, and I see her leave and head toward a part of the forest I have not yet seen. I look down at her map and recognize that I am facing south. I need to head south west towards the Milkwood and stay around the edge, closest to the river. I make my way that direction and take in a deep breath for bravery. I know I have nothing to fear, but it is still a little terrifying all the same. I know very well that Valerian has a murderous side to him, and they are not as familiar with me as they are Jude. They may assume that the protection Madoc’s name provides her is not applicable to me, and perhaps it isn’t. He did say he would treat me as if I were one of his own daughters, but I am not holding my breath. 

I continue around the edge of the Milkwood, when I feel a hand suddenly clasp over my mouth, squeezing their fingers into my cheeks. _Here we go._ Another hand grabs my wrists and I am pushed further into the woods until I see the riverbank. Before I can think, I feel myself being thrown over the edge and cold, thrashing water crashes over my body. I try not to panic. I can feel the current overtake me and I go with it. When there is a lull in the waves, I push myself up to the surface and gasp for air. I can hear laughing coming from the shore. 

Cardan has a sly, amused smile on his face and his eyes look as black as ink. He is obviously pleased with himself. Valerian is standing behind him in the shadow, expressionless; but Nicasia saunters up, swishing her lithe body back and forth and slides her hand up Cardan’s arm until it rests on his shoulder. His expression doesn’t change, but I am curious as to what he is thinking right now, given Nicasia’s betrayal with Locke. This is when I notice that Locke is missing and my throat clenches. I can only guess where he is, and who with. 

“Where’s the twin?” Cardan mocks, “did she finally get common sense and run away scared like her sister Jude?”. 

“Why do you care?” I snap. “Am I not good enough to torment and punish on my own?”. 

He slowly steps up to the edge of the bank and squats closer towards the water. At this point I have found a rock to cling to, but only barely as it is slick and slimy with some sort of seaweed.

“Oh, you will do fine as a means of appeasement. It is just that you are not the one I want to afflict my cruelty on” he murmurs, as if he doesn’t want anyone else to hear. 

I let go of my rock and try to swim closer to him. The current is still strong and easily overpowers me. I find a large branch close to the shore and use it as my life preserver. 

“Is this about Locke?” I ask. 

His eyes give him away, and for a very brief second, he looks surprised. “So, you know” he says. 

“Yes, I know. And what I don’t understand is why you are trying to harass Taryn when your efforts should be on Locke, given the fact that he seduced Nicasia away from you and everything” I spout in annoyance. 

He grows angry when he realizes I know about him and Nicasia. Perhaps he is ashamed that he was used so easily by Locke, or maybe he still hurts at Nicasia’s change of heart. Despite this, he and I both know that this information could be used to humiliate him. What I never understood was his need to torment Jude when he believed she was the one having the affair with Locke. Was it jealousy? Either way, his anger and energy should be focused on the asshole who is causing problems for everyone for his own amusement. 

He stands up and walks back over to Nicasia. He turns his head to the side and calls, “I was going to make a generous bargain in exchange to save your life, but I think I shall leave you here to die instead”. I can hear Nicasia laugh in amusement as they walk beyond where I can see. 

This is where my plan ends. I have no idea what to do now that I am in the water. I am not a very strong swimmer and don’t trust myself to make it the very few feet from my branch to the shore. As time has gone on the current has grown stronger and this only substantiates my fear. I can feel a wave of anxiety hit me and I am on the verge of a panic attack when I see a long stick to the right of my face. 

“Grab it” I can hear someone say, “and I will pull you out”. 

I have no other choice, so I brace myself and let go of my tree branch and grab on to the stick being offered. I feel myself being dragged across the current, but it is a quick trip before I reach land. I sit on the grass shivering from the cool air now hitting my drenched body. A part of me feels like a wuss because looking back out onto the river I can see just how close that branch was to the shore. 

I feel a warm cloak being placed over my shoulders. “Here” my savior says, “this should help get you warm”. 

I turn around to thank this pure hearted, generous angel, when I catch myself choking on my words. Looking down at me with the same expressionless face, is Valerian. I feel my heart stop and utter shock propels through my body. _No. Freaking. Way._ Did he stay behind in order to make sure I die? Did he want to be the one to give me the final blow that would end my life? 

“A-a-a-are you g-g-g-oing to k-k-kill me n-n-now?” I ask between chattering teeth. 

He almost looks offended at this question. “What? Of course not, don’t be absurd”. 

I am dumbfounded and it takes me a minute to find the words. Where do I even begin with him? 

“I thought you hated mortals, and that you would be happy to see one of them die. Especially one who disrespected you in public” I say. 

He holds out his hand and helps me stand up. I wipe off the dirt from the back of my gown and pull the cloak closer to me, as weird as it seems to have a piece of Valerian’s clothes on my body. 

“I play a part, that is all” he muses. “I know how lowly Cardan sees humans, and the amount of disdain he has towards them. I also know how much power he has and if I want to stay in the court I need to have strong alliances”. 

I really don’t know what to say to this and something tells me Holly Black probably doesn’t remember this character development either. 

“So…you only pretend to be a douche bag?” I ask.

His gold hair shines in the fading sunlight, and he looks confused. “I am not sure what a ‘douche bag’ is” he says, “but I think I understand your meaning, and yes, I am pretending”. 

We begin to walk through the Milk Wood towards Madoc’s stronghold and I realize that he is doing me a kindness and escorting me. 

“I don’t get it” I say almost more to myself than to him. “You see how horrible the three of them can be. How is it worth it to torture those weaker than yourself all in the name of power?”.

He almost looks upset at my words. “I make it a point not to be the one doing the inflicting. I stand back and encourage, but never act on it”. 

_That’s not what I’ve read._

I try to then justify or explain his attempt to glamour Jude into throwing herself off a tower or his visit her in her room at in order to kill her. Faeries can’t lie, so what he says must be true, but how? Has my coming here created some sort of butterfly effect and now Valerian is actually decent? 

“You know” I say, “Cardan has a very similar philosophy as you do when it comes to violence”. 

He peers down at me quizzically. “Is that so? And how would you know this about someone you have only known for such a little amount of time?”.

I keep getting myself into these situations and forget that I am supposed to be ignorant about everything. 

“Call it a gut feeling” I reply. 

We reach the front of Madoc’s stronghold and I am actually grateful to have had the company and a guide for my way back. I unclasp the scarlet red cloak and hand it back to Valerian. As he takes it from me, he grabs my hand.

“Don’t repeat anything I have said to you to anyone. Eliciting fear in others is a better weapon than respect. I would rather that I keep that illusion intact”. 

I nod. “Of course. I won’t say anything”. 

He drops my hand and walks into the dead of night; his body slowly being engulfed by shadow. 

 

I walk in through the front room. I have not dried down completely and water droplets still slide down my limbs and onto the stone floor. Taryn rushes to me from the kitchen, looking concerned. 

“Oh my god Sloane. Are you okay?” she exclaims, “you are completely soaked through”. 

“I’m fine” I say, making my way to the stairs. “But you and I need to have a little chat”. 

Taryn looks worried and tries to distract me. “You must be hungry though. At least have some food first”. 

“No Taryn, I somehow don’t have an appetite. We need to talk NOW”. 

She follows me up to Jude’s room, handing me a towel she must have grabbed from the bathroom on the way up. I take it from her and begin drying off my hair.

“Sit” I say, pointing to the bed. Apparently my sternness has her worried, so she sits without question. 

“Did Locke walk you home today?” I ask. 

She quickly looks down at her fidgeting fingers. “How did you know that?”

“It was kind of obvious when he wasn’t with the rest of Cardan’s gang when I got thrown into the river” I retort.

“That doesn’t mean he was with me! He could have been anywhere” she exclaims, trying to back track her admission. 

I sit down beside her and turn her toward me. “Taryn, I know about you and Locke. Everyone pretty much knows about you and Locke, and I am telling you right now that you need to end it with him”. 

She dismisses me. “That’s ridiculous. I love him. I want to marry him”.

“Yeah I know you do, but sweetie, he doesn’t love you. At least not the same way that you love him”. 

She refuses to acknowledge anything I say and seems intent to die on this hill. I can see the desperation in her eyes. “I know that, but I don’t expect him to love me the same way” she says content with this. 

She is so completely infuriating, and I want to slap the stupidity out of her. 

“Look Taryn, Locke is no good. I can’t even adequately describe to you how no good he is. He only sees you as a pawn in his game. A weak, little mortal who is under his spell that he can manipulate to cause mischief for others for his own amusement. Why would you want that for yourself?” 

“I can’t help it” she whispers, “in our time together he has shown me a side you don’t know. He cares about me, I know he does”. 

“What if I told you that had your sister been here, he would ask you to betray her in order to prove yourself to him, and it would pretty much fuck up your relationship with her?” I ask. 

She looks at me intrigued. “What do you mean?”.

Do I tell her? Do I tell her that I know everything and that her and Jude’s story was written for the whole mortal world to know? I mean, even in fearie that would sound crazy. So instead I try to use what I know to prove my point. 

“Have you told him you want to marry him? I ask. 

“Yes” she admits embarrassed.

“And has he told you that in order for him to agree you have to prove yourself able to handle him and being married to him; that you would have to let him go whore around with other women and not interfere or say anything?”. 

Her eyes grow wide. “Yes, _how_ do you know this?” she asks me again. 

“I just do” I say, “I can’t really explain, and it would sound crazy to you anyway, but please, please, _please_ trust me when I say he isn’t good for you Taryn and you need to end it before he has you cause chaos.

As if a switch is flicked on in her head, Taryn stands up from the bed and looks down at me with an arrogant expression on her face. 

“You’re right. You do sound crazy. Stay out of my affairs Sloane. After today I think it is wise to focus your worries on yourself”. She turns and storms out of the room, un-phased, as if everything I said amounted to nothing. 

_God DAMMIT!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  


I awake the next morning to find Taryn giving me the silent treatment. A part of me is relieved since I am in no mood to deal with her delusions about her and Locke living happily ever after. Despite this, I realize I have lost my only ally, if she was even an ally to begin with, and I am left to fend for myself today. As I start towards the door, I hear Vivi call out to me. 

“Don’t worry Sloane, she’ll get over it”. She walks over to me from the kitchen. “Um…can I ask you something?” she mumbles. 

“Sure” I say. 

“Why haven’t you asked me, or anyone for that matter, to take you back to the mortal world?”. 

I am taken aback by that question and wonder the same thing myself. I know Vivi visits the mortal world often to see Heather and could easily take me with her so I could go home. So why hasn’t this occurred to me until now?

I pause before I answer. “You know Viv, I have no idea. Maybe because growing up I assumed faerie was a made-up place used in bedtime stories to scare children, and now that I know it’s real, I want to experience it myself”. 

She looks satisfied with that answer and turns to walk back towards the kitchen. “Just know it is always an option if you want to go back Sloane” she yells. 

 

I am able to find my way to the palace without Taryn’s help, and with little issue. Time seems to feel different here and I am not sure how long I have been in Elfhame. I assume my ability to not get lost is due to the times I have walked with Taryn as a guide and was subconsciously taking in the lay of the land. I also have no trouble finding the classes on my own. I sit in what was our usual spot on the grass and see Taryn has found a new place to sit by a small group of rocks. She makes a point not to notice me or acknowledge me the entire day. I also notice that she and Locke do not interact either, meaning their little affair is still being kept under wraps for the time being. 

I fall back on the blanket I have laid down and look up at the sky. It looks like any other sky I have seen. Nothing unusual or unique about it to signify that I am laying under a “faerie sky” rather than a mortal one. I think back on Vivi’s question and why I never asked to be taken back home. It didn’t occur to me at that moment, or maybe I knew it in the back of my head but didn’t want to admit it due to shame, but I didn’t want to go back. My life wasn’t exactly exciting. I am not even sure I was happy. My parents made me leave at 18, and I was going to the college they wanted me to in order to try to gain some sort of approval. I have no siblings or extended family that I know of. This is the most exciting thing that has happened to me yet, even if there is a small chance that I have a brain tumor and am imagining it all. And as sad as it is to admit it, this is the happiest I have been in a long time, even though most of my time here has been navigating this weird world and trying not to expose myself and what I know. 

I close my eyes and can still see the sunlight behind my lids. I slowly start to drift off to sleep when I hear someone walk up beside me. 

“Tired of us already?” he asks slyly. 

I open my eyes to see Locke hovering over me. I groan and push myself up to a sitting position. Ignoring his question, I look around to see the lawn empty and that class has ended. I gather my things together and begin to walk towards Madoc’s Stronghold. Refusing to let me leave without acknowledging him, Locke strides up next to me.

“May I escort you home Sloane?”.

I keep walking and without looking at him I simply say, “Nope, I’m good thanks”. 

He obviously isn’t used to being rejected and continues to follow me. “Have I done something to offend you?” he asks. 

“Not yet” I reply, “but it’s still early”. 

We continue deeper into the Milkwood and he has yet to take a hint. Instead he tries a different approach with me. “It is obvious you don’t trust me Sloane, and I can accept that. In order to earn your trust I will make sure you get home safely in silence. I will not say another word”.

“Good” I retort. 

He keeps his promise and does not breath another word all the way to Madoc’s home. As I approach the front lawn he stops, grabs my hand and asks, “Can I walk you home tomorrow?”. 

I roll my eyes. “Like my answer will make a difference. I didn’t want you to walk me home tonight and yet here you are” I say waving my hands to his presence. 

I turn to continue up the lawn when I see a pair of my jeans, as well as the black and white baseball tee I arrived here in, sitting in a mud pile outside of the front door. I feel myself heat up with rage. I look up to the window of the tower and see Taryn quickly snap her head back inside when our eyes meet. _Okay. So this is how you want to handle things? Fine by me_. 

I grab my clothes out of the mud and shake off what I can. Without looking back at him I call out, “Yeah Locke, you can walk me home after classes tomorrow. LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!”. I say the last part as loud as I can manage, hoping Taryn hears me.

Once inside I want to run up the stairs to give Taryn a piece of my mind, but I am stopped almost immediately by one of the house servants. He is all wrinkles, and scaly skin, with large tufts of hair coming out of his nose and ears. 

“Miss Sloane” he grumbles, “the Prince is here to see you. He is waiting in the library”. 

_The Prince? What prince?_ I begin to feel a waive of panic rush over me. Technically I am not supposed to be here. Has the royal family of faerie realized this as well? Have they come to tell me I need to get the hell out?

I slowly creep into the library and push open the door. He is looking out the window to the back lawn, his yellow curls look as if they move on their own. He doesn’t move, but I know he heard me enter. 

“Hello Sloane”, he says cooly. His voice is calm and deep and I am almost hypnotized by it. “Please shut the door behind you”. 

I shut the door as softly as I can, but the click of the latch seems to be louder than usual, or perhaps it is his presence here that makes everything seem to stand still. Finally, he turns to look at me and his beauty is overwhelming. While it is not uncommon for faeries to be beautiful, those of the Greenbriar line seem to be exceedingly so. It is almost too much to take, and I wonder at how any mortal could get used to looking directly at them without wanting to fall apart. 

Prince Dain smiles at me and gestures for me to sit. I walk over and take the chair that has been placed directly in front of him. The light coming in from the window makes him look like an angel. 

“I have been watching you” he remarks. 

I am surprised to hear this. Perhaps he has come to chastise me for how I have been speaking to Cardan. 

“W-w-watching me?” I stammer.

“I am to be King of Elfhame. I always keep a close eye on the comings and goings here. Especially when a new mortal arrives, and another disappears”.

I realize he is talking about Jude. I am not sure how much to reveal. “Um..I don’t know where Jude went” I say nervously. 

He raises his hand to silence me. “I am not concerned about Jude. That is Madoc’s responsibility. I am, however, intrigued by you Sloane”.

“By me?” I ask surprised.

“Yes”. He starts to walk closer to me, leaning over so he is able to look me in the eye. “I have seen how you speak to my youngest brother Cardan with such bluntness”. 

_Oh God._

He sees the panic that comes over my face and smiles. “Don’t worry. I have also seen the cruelty in which he has treated you and both of the Duarte sisters. I was mostly impressed with your bravery. Most mortals would think twice before speaking to faerie royalty in that manner, no matter the justification, but not you.”

“I can explain-“ I start, but he stops me. 

“There’s no need Sloane. I come here to offer you a position within my Court of Shadows. I could use someone with your bravery, with your ability to lie. It would make you a great asset”. 

Now this I did not see coming. It made sense in the novel for him to ask Jude to be a spy, but not me. I am not as skilled or as ruthless as her. Surely, he has made a mistake. 

“I think you mean to ask this of Jude, not me” I reply. 

He looks at me curiously. “You question my judgement?”

“No!” I say, realizing I am digging myself into a hole. “I only mean that she has lived here in Elfhame longer, has more skills and is more equipped than I am.”

He gently puts his hand on my shoulder. “Jude is not here. It is not her I sought out, it is you. It is you I am asking now. Are you refusing me?”.

I can feel myself clenching my fists in terror. I can’t refuse him. He is a prince of Elfhame, and if I say no, it is in his power to ban me from ever setting foot here again. I can do this. I know what he asked of Jude, I know the steps she took, I can handle it.

I take in a deep breath. “No, I am not refusing, I accept”. 

“I am glad to hear it”, he replies. “In return for your allegiance and service, I will offer you a bargain. Whatever you wish. I can make it so that whoever looks upon you falls in love. Or I can give you the ability to shoot an arrow and never miss your mark.”

I already know what I am going to ask for. It is the same thing Jude asked for and is the wisest choice. 

“I want protection from being controlled by faeries. I don’t want my freedom to think or act to be vulnerable to faerie magic” I say. 

He looks at me for a moment, and I half expect him to argue, but instead he places his hand upon my head, and I can feel the magic enveloping me. It feels like electric waves are pulsing all over my body. I can feel the vibrations bouncing off my skin. 

“Sloane Adams. No faerie shall be able to glamour you, or make you do that which is not your will, save for me. Your thoughts and actions will be your own. In turn, you will not speak of your duties among the Court of Shadows to anyone. You will not repeat what you hear, nor will you reveal what you see to a single soul as long as I am alive”. 

When he removes his hand from placing the gaes, I feel the weight of what I have promised, and realize there is no way out now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sit at the dinner table picking at my bloody veil with a small fork. I don’t really have an appetite after swearing my loyalty to Dain, and it is such a heavy secret that it is all I can think about. Madoc, being the perceptive general he is, could tell something was weighing on my mind. 

“You seem distracted Sloane” he grumbles from the other side of the large slab of boulder that is their make shift dining table. “Is this about Jude?” he asks. 

I look up at the mention of Jude’s name. “What about Jude? Have you found her yet?” I ask. 

Since my arrival Madoc has been scouring the mortal world looking for Jude. He has been absent for days, perhaps weeks, searching for her. A part of me wonders if Jude realizes how much he cares about her, or if she only sees him as her parent’s killer. It is too much of a complicated relationship for me to unravel. 

He clears his throat. “No. Not yet. Wherever she is, she has made sure to stay well hidden”. 

“Good for her” I hear Vivi mumble. I can tell she is upset that her sister is missing, and probably even more upset at the fact that she hasn’t confided in her on where she is. 

Oriana sets her fork down on her half-eaten meal. “She is a foolish girl for running away like this. She was raised here in faerie, and probably hardly remembers the mortal world. Not to mention how this little fiasco makes her father look in the eyes of the court”. 

Vivi slams her cup on the table, water splashing over her plate. “HE” she says pointing to Madoc, “is NOT her father! She is smart to get as far away from here as possible!”. 

With that Vivi storms out of the dining room and rushes up the stairs to her room, before slamming the door. I look over at Taryn, who is still not speaking to me, and she seems to have little to no emotion on the subject of her twin being gone. She continues to eat her meal with all the etiquette of a faerie princess and act as if nothing has happened. 

Madoc stand ups from the table. “I will find her. She can’t be gone from faerie for too long. This is her home”. He too leaves us to our thick and uncomfortable silence. 

There is a part of me that feels guilty about all of this. Like this is my fault, and had I not met Jude in some random campus bathroom, this wouldn’t be happening right now. 

  
  
I am alone again at classes the next evening, but I don’t really mind. I haven’t kept up with Taryn or where she wanders off to anymore. Her petty display of anger by throwing my clothes in the mud was an act of war in my opinion, so war I will bring. I often let Locke walk me back to Madoc’s Stronghold after classes, but only if he remains silent, which surprisingly he does. I can tell this gets to Taryn by the dirty looks she gives me when I get home. So, yeah, being alone during classes is a bit of a reprieve from the constant battle I am in with her. 

The instructor Noggle, lectures about counting stars and predicting political changes based on astrological events. It is an interesting topic but lost on me since I only began learning about this a couple weeks ago. I don’t try to take notes or answer his questions, but instead just listen and learn. In the middle of Noggle explaining the meaning of a shower of falling stars, I hear Cardan make an exaggerated moan. 

“This lesson is boring” he exclaims with authority, “you will find another one to teach that is more worthy of my time”. 

Noggle is taken aback by this and begins to shakily flip through his lesson book. “Y-y-yes my Prince”, he stammers. 

I roll my eyes in annoyance. This was something I should have remembered from the book, but at the time I don’t think anything of it. I realize that the longer I am in Elfhame, the more I forget about key points of the story, or perhaps the more the story changes and I don’t realize what part I am living. I try to recall this moment in the book, when Jude is learning about the constellations. As I think back on the events that take place, I am struck by anxiety as I remember what happens next. 

_Oh God no._

Without a second thought I spring up from the ground and try to grab my things. As soon as I turn around I bump straight into Nicasia, my pens and papers splatter all over the grass. 

“Watch it, worm!” she yells. “I know humans have poor eyesight, but yours seems particularly bad considering I am standing right in front of you!”. 

I don’t think before I respond to her. I am too angry. “Perhaps you should keep your distance then princess. Wouldn’t want to get my mortality on you”. 

Before I can comprehend what is happening, Nicasia slaps me across the face. I feel the hot sting of her hand on my cheek. My blood comes to a boil, and I feel as if my head is pulsing. I can see her laughing as Cardan and Valerian make their way beside her. Locke stays back under a tree and looks over concerned. I can’t hear anything except the ringing in my ears. Against my better judgement I swing my right arm and punch Nicasia in the nose. I let out a maniacal sound that I don’t quit recognize as she falls backwards. Valerian moves swiftly to grab her before she can hit the ground then looks at me with shock. Cardan is furious, his eyes black as night, his breath jagged. 

“God, I have been DYING to do that for SO long” I shout hysterically. 

Cardan then lunges at me, shoving me up against a nearby tree. I can feel the heat of his breath on my face, and for a split second any fear I had before turns into excitement. He could kill me right now if he wanted to. 

“You will regret that mortal” he snarls. “You dare to disrespect and humiliate royal fae?!”

I am surprised at how calm I am as I respond. “She had it coming, and I think part of you knows that. While I may not be Madoc’s daughter I am under his protection. How do you think he would handle knowing that one of the fae gentry laid a hand on someone he has promised to look after?”

Cardan growls in protest. He knows I am right, but in his mind mortals are lower than fae. They can mistreat and dispose of us as they like. I see him reach a long, slender hand into his pocket and pull out a piece of faerie fruit. I can smell the sickly sweetness almost immediately. This was the exact thing I was trying to avoid. He presses the fruit up to my lips. I turn my face the other way in protest. While Dain’s gaes protects me from being glamoured, it doesn’t protect me from the effects of faerie fruit. 

“Madoc won’t be finding out about tonight. I will make sure of that. And as an added bonus, I will be able to punish you as I see fit”, he growls. 

His voice is sultry, almost melodic and I can feel myself go weak. He takes advantage of this and shoves the fruit in my mouth. I gasp in horror and spit it out, but not before pieces of flesh and streams of juice run down my throat. Immediately I feel complete and total joy. The world around me is perfect and beautiful. My vision seems to be hazy and all I can think is how I want more fruit. How I would kill for it. Nothing can satiate my need for it. Then I look up to see them, and my need for more faerie fruit is nothing compared to my need to please them. Cardan and Nicasia are smiling down at me, and I smile back. Their beauty is beyond words, and I want nothing more than to make them happy and do their bidding. Valerian is looking at me as well, but his expression is unreadable. I frown back at him.

“What’s wrong Valerian?” I ask in a drunken stupor. He doesn’t respond and instead turns to head towards where Locke is standing. He is looking over at me as well, and I grin as wide as I can and waive to him. 

A finger then touches my chin and pulls my face back. I look and see Nicasia.

“Are we friends?” she asks sweetly.

“Of course!” I exclaim.

She strokes a red curl out of my face. “I am glad to hear it. As your friend I must say that your clothes look awfully dirty. I don’t think you will be needing them anymore. Why don’t you go ahead and take them off?”. 

Nicasia is right. I shouldn’t be wearing such dirty clothes. I pull the black tunic with Madoc’s crest over my head, revealing a black lace bra and panties. Without hesitation I strip off my boots and let my bare feet hit the cold grass. I am exposed, but I don’t feel that way. I feel light. I feel free. 

“Now, isn’t that better?” Nicasia asks. 

I nod and smile in elation. I can only think of how much I love her and how beautiful she is. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and look up to see Locke has come over to stand beside me. I don’t know why I thought I didn’t like him, or that he causes trouble for his own amusement. He is nothing but wonderful. 

“I think that is enough fun for one night, Nicasia” he says.

She glides by him, pushing him aside and grabs my hand and pulls me away. “Oh, I don’t think so, do you Sloane? Wouldn’t you like to have more fun?” she asks. 

“Oh yes please” I say. She giggles and sits me down beside her on an open area of grass. Cardan is on the other side of me, with Locke still standing, watching us. I am not sure where Valerian went, but I am too enthralled by present company to care. 

“Sloane, which of us would you like to kiss?” Nicasia asks. 

The thought of kissing any of them sounds wonderful, and something I would gladly do. “I would love to kiss any one of you” I say. 

She smiles sweetly. “I bet you would. But, if you could only choose one of us to kiss, who would it be? Who do you want to kiss the VERY most Sloane?”.

I have to think about this because choosing seems wrong. They are all beautiful and amazing and I only want to make them as happy as I am. Choosing would only upset someone. 

As if reading my mind I hear Nicasia say, “you won’t get in trouble with any of us, we only want to know who you admire more”. 

“Cardan!” I blurt out carelessly. “I want to kiss Cardan the most”. 

I hear Nicasia burst out in hysterical laughter, the sound of an angel. I am embarrassed as I look at Cardan, who seems disgusted at my revelation. I then feel a wave of shame come over me. I knew I shouldn’t have chosen. He is probably mad at me for choosing him and not saying I want to kiss everyone. Before I can apologize, Nicasia asks me something else. 

“Tell us a secret Sloane!” she insists, “something only you know.”

I obviously can’t tell her about agreeing to spy for Prince Dain given his gaes. My mouth won’t even allow me to when I try. Instead I go for another secret that holds just as much weight. 

“Cardan is in love with Jude Duarte” I gush. 

This time my response doesn’t elicit laughter, but utter silence. Nicasia looks dumfounded and turns to Cardan in shock and disbelief. He tightens his fist in rage and throws a nearby book across the lawn, hitting a faerie with faun feet that happens to be passing by. She yelps in surprise and runs in the other direction. 

“How dare you spread lies!” he snaps, “who told you this?”.

“N-n-o one”. I stammer.

He grabs my chin in his hand and leans his face in towards mine. I want to kiss him in that moment. He is so close that I can see the gold rim around his black eyes. I can feel his raven black curls dancing across my forehead. He smells like faerie wine and musk. The delirium from the faerie fruit has muddied my thoughts and it takes everything I have to concentrate on his words. 

“You must have heard it from someone” he says.

“I heard it from you” I reply. 

He jerks his hand away from me and stands abruptly. “I have had enough of her fabrications. You all may find this amusing, but I am bored”. He pulls out a small blade from his boot and nicks my thumb, and a small drop of blood seeps out. 

Locke walks over to where I am sitting with Nicasia and offers his hand. He helps me stand as I place my thumb in my mouth. The taste of salt washes away most of the effects of the fruit and I am left with embarrassment and shame. Locke takes a nearby blanket and wraps it around me and picks up my tunic from off the ground. I see Cardan walking towards the palace in the distance and am not sure what to think about revealing his secret to his friends. 

“Come on, let’s get you home” Locke whispers, as he guides me away from the lawn and the horrible faeries gathered around. While I generally despise Locke, I am grateful for him now. Whether his chivalry may not be genuine, it is a relief that I appreciate. 

We head back towards Madoc’s estate in complete darkness. Locke has walked me home several times over the last week, but this is the first time I actually speak to him. 

“Thank you for helping me. I don’t necessarily believe your intentions are good, but I am still grateful to you”, I say. 

“My intentions?” he asks chuckling, “and what do you think those might be exactly?”.

I can’t tell him that I know all this is a test for Taryn, so I keep it vague. “Well, I know that you like drama. So this is probably all a scheme to cause some sort of chaos”. 

He looks down at me with a sly grin, and a stray curl has fallen across his face. I can’t deny that he is gorgeous, but so are all faeries, and Locke always has something up his sleeve. We arrive at the door to Madoc’s estate. He bends his head down, his eyes still focused on me as he kisses my hand. 

“I guess only time will tell” he says.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Faerie fruit has a very similar after effect as alcohol, however, I don’t usually wake up with an insatiable craving for booze after a heavy night of drinking. In a groggy haze I am still able to feel my head throbbing in my skull. Lucky for me, I am finally on “faerie time” and can tell it is late in the afternoon, so the sun isn’t blaring in through my window, which is a small relief. I start to turn over on my side when I hear a voice close by.

“You look terrible”.

I panic, and quickly open my eyes to see Valerian laying next to me, his head propped up on his hand. I scream bloody murder, and practically fall off the other side of the bed. I grab a random candle stick in desperation and use it as a make-shift weapon.

“Please don’t kill me!” I plead.

Valerian sits up, and with reflexes quicker than a cat, he swiftly takes the candlestick from my hand and tosses it behind him on the floor. 

“Why is it you always assume I am out to murder you?” he asks.

I am too hungover to think of a good excuse, and as the adrenaline leaves my system I feel as if I will collapse at any moment. I see a glass of water on a table by the bed and thank whatever sweet angel left it there for me. I chug every last drop before I respond.

“Let’s just say you have a REALLY bad reputation Valerian” I grumble, as I fall back on the bed by him. I figure if he were going to kill me, he has the upper hand and there really is no use fighting. I don’t have the energy anyway.

He looks puzzled at my comment. “I suppose that is a good thing” he remarks. I scoff into my pillow. “But what exactly did you think you were going to do with that candle stick?” he asks bewildered.

“I don’t know, try to make enough of a commotion to wake someone up to come save me? What are you doing here anyway? This is really fucking creepy”.

He seems to realize that his unexpected presence in my bed may come off as unusual. “I came to check in on you. I wanted to make sure you got home alright after everything that happened last night” he says.

“Obviously. Locke walked me home. I am fine.” I say.

I can see Valerian roll his eyes at hearing Locke’s name. “I don’t trust him. All he does is wreak havoc over everyone all for the sake of _drama_ ”. He emphasizes the word “drama” as if to express how ridiculous he finds Locke’s antics.

I sit up so I can actually face Valerian during this exchange. As with any faerie, he is exquisite and this new version of him is difficult to accept.

“Well, you and I have that in common Val, cause I don’t particularly trust the little prick either” I quip.

He chuckles. “Sorry if I scared you when I woke you up. I don’t deal with many mortals”.

“And this” I say, motioning to his long, lithe body on my bed, “is normal faerie etiquette?”.

He takes a hand and pushes his golden hair out of his perfect face. “Well, a faerie would have heard me when I climbed up the tower wall before I even got through the window” he says, as he starts to stand and head toward said window.

“That doesn’t make it sound any better” I retort.

He hops up on the ledge in one swift motion. “Perhaps not. By the way, there seems to be a package for you on that chair over there” he points. “I will see you around Sloane” he says as he jumps out of the opening. I run over and see his red cloak billowing as he runs across Madoc’s grounds.

“Just don’t randomly pop up in my bed anymore weirdo!” I shout, assuming he can use his faerie hearing to decipher my words from such a distance.

This whole Valerian being a “good guy” thing is really starting to creep me out. Perhaps, unlike in the book, he wants to gain my trust before trying to kill me. Is he trying to get information out of me about Jude? What motives could he have to murder me besides the simple fact that I am a lowly mortal?

I walk over to the chair to see an oblong package that looks to be wrapped in leaves tied together neatly with a string. There is a card in top with my name written elegantly in silver ink. I begin to read the card when the bedroom door opens. I toss the package and card haphazardly across the room, and see Taryn’s head poke in.

“Are you in here talking to yourself like a crazy person?” she asks.

“Maybe” I say, “what’s it to you? I thought you weren’t speaking to me”.

“I’m not” she says arrogantly “I thought I heard someone else in here with you and I wanted any excuse to turn Madoc on you. Oh well” she muses and slams the door behind her.

I run over to the other side of the room, tossing dresses, tunics and boots as I go, to find the package. I see it under a bookshelf and attempt to read the message inside the card once again.

_Balekin loves his mortal consorts. Get close to him. Make him trust you. By whatever means necessary, bring me treason._

_What?! Get close to Balekin?! Make him trust me?!_ This isn’t what Dain asked Jude to do in the novel. All she had to do was sneak into his castle and find something that would compromise him. _How am I supposed to get close to Balekin?_ I shudder at the thought. I pick up the package wrapped in leaves and tear it open anxiously. Inside is a very revealing gown, which leaves very little to the imagination. It is sheer, and close to the color of my flesh, which I presume is deliberate to give the appearance of being nude. There are threads of gold embossed in the mesh fabric, but it looks to be there only to cover the important, private bits. _What exactly does Dain expect of me here? Is this what he sees me as, a mortal escort that can use sex to get what he needs? God no, I can’t. And how do I convince Balekin to even see me?!_

I begin to panic and pace around the room, searching my brain for any other alternative. I suppose I could forgo what he asked me to do and just go to Hollow Hall and find that letter from Orlagh as Jude does in the book. But things have changed from the original story and I wonder if there will be a note to find at this point. How much has been altered by my presence here? Besides, I don’t know the first thing about getting close to a male mortal, let along a male faerie. My charisma points are at zero. I don’t know the first thing about flirting, not to mention there are so many other more beautiful faeries, or even mortals for that matter that he could choose from, I am not even close to being on their level on the attractiveness scale. _Oh my God…Cardan lives there too! What if he recognizes me? Then my cover is blown!_ Before I can try and conjure up a plan, I hear someone, or something else climbing in through my bedroom window.

“You have got to be kidding me!” I exclaim.

A small, female (I assume female) troll struggles to pull herself over the ledge. She is covered in worn, brown servants’ robes and only has a few strands of white hair left on her head. Her eyes are as green as her skin and she looks at me as if exasperated that I haven’t helped her yet. Eventually she manages to sort of roll her way onto the ledge of the window and belly flop onto the floor. She rises, as if I didn’t just witness her clumsiness and wipes herself off.

“I am Moth. I have been sent on very secret business to come and help you prepare for your mission” she says.

I assume she means the mission I just received from Dain to whore myself out to Balekin.

“Ok…” I say confused.

“Balekin is having a dinner in which all of his servants bring him a mortal to choose from. The mortal chosen…uhh…is to stay the night at Hallow Hall and.. uhh…keep him company” she stammers. “I am here to dress you and get you ready for this dinner”.

I haven’t been awake very long and I already feel the need to go back to bed and hide. I flop down on a nearby chair and sigh. Well, if I can’t beat them I may as well play along.

“Moth, did Dain express to you how he would ensure that Balekin chooses me? I mean if there are going to be other mortals there I don’t think my odds are very high”.

She lifts her head as if offended by this statement. “That is what I am here for miss. I can work miracles if I must”.

“But Cardan knows who I am. If he sees me, he will DEFINITELY make sure Balekin knows who I am also” I say.

Moth walks over to me and examines my appearance for a moment, as if sizing me up. “I can place a small charm on you so that those who know you won’t recognize you. Your reflection will show you as you are, but those around you will see someone else. It won’t last long, a few hours at most, so you must find a way to leave without notice once your mission is complete” she cautions to me.

I don’t really see what other choice I have at this moment, unless I want to royally piss off Dain.

“Okay” I say exasperated as I move my chair to face the vanity, “work your magic”.


End file.
